Miss Charling
by WifiMusicBooks x
Summary: A lot of little stories of Chase and Darling. Also including other pairs and I am taking requests from all you Charling shippers! USED TO BE CHARLING ONESHOTS! *Also, writer's block is semi-cured! Guest reviews fully welcomed! :)
1. Chapter 1: Spin the bottle

Chapter one: Spin the bottle

 **This is Brooke!** This is also my first fan fic typed up, so forgive me!

"Come on, guys!" Exclaimed Darling to Dexter, Chase and Hopper. "Its just a bit of fun!" she laughed. Darling, Raven, Ginger, Hopper, Chase and Dexter were in Darling's dorm room. It was meant to be a tripple date but no one knew what they should do. Until Darling and Raven had suggested spin the bottle.

 **Just to be clear, none of the couples have had their first kiss yet!**

"Fine!" Dexter gave in. He couldn't say no to his girlfriend and sister. You've heard of a super power? This is his super weakness! "Yeah, whatever," Hopper said. He'd seen his sisters play it before. As long as the bottle didn't end up pointing at Chase and Dexter he'd be alright. "Sure. Why not?" Chase joined in. "YAY!" the girls chorused."Okay, Who's starting?"

 **Ooh I hope it's Hopper. Out of the guys I think he's had the most practice. Keeps turning into a frog and all.**

"How about... Dexter?" Darling said while covering her mouth, trying to hide a giggle. Cautiously, Dexter span the bottle, hoping it wouldn't land on Chase, Hopper or Darling. The bottle landed on...

Raven! Dexter couldn't decide if he was more happy or more thankful. He moved over to Raven and pressed his lips against hers. Raven returned the kiss with just as much happiness and excitement.

 **Aww! So adorable!**

When Dexven finally broke the kiss, Dexter chose who should go next.

"Dear sister. Kindly take the responsibility of spinning the bottle next." He laughed. Payback time!

"You're actually _letting_ me kiss someone!?" Darling asked. Dexter had a habit of being really overprotective. Darling spun the bottle, hoping and praying it would land on Chase...

IT DID! Darling took a sigh of relief and shuffled over to her boyfriend and kissed him softly. Chase wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in more. Sparks were flyingin both Chase and Darling's minds as they shared thier first kiss. The other two couples took one look at Chase and Darling and one look at each other before leaving the room to give Charling some privacy. Dexter was the last out the door, taking one look at his sister and her boyfriend before smiling and turning around to kiss Raven on the cheek. He closed the door behind them.

"You think we should tell Rosabella to be cautious about Charling?" Ginger asked. Hopger and Dexven looked at each other. They wouldn't kiss for that long, surely. "Nah. They should have run out of breath by now," Hopper answered."We can finish spin the bottle in my dorm room. Daring's out with his girlfriend."

"Which one?" Raven asked. "In two years he's had, like... five!" "Godmother knows. Daring doesn't talk to Darling and me about that stuff... he doesn't talk to ME about that stuff," Dexter answered. "Let's go finish spin the bottle, then!" Hopper exclaimed. "Because I really want to kiss Ginger... did I speak aloud about wanting to touch lips with my gorgeous princess?"


	2. Chapter 2: battle practice

Chapter 2: battle practice!

(suggested by Temporal Tempest!) DISCLAIMER: I do not own EAH. I wish I did though. Also do not own the amazing Hunger Games seris!

"Darling, can I ask you something?" Chase nervously asked his crush. His cheeks had now become the same crimson as his hair.

Darling looked up from the book she was reading (The Hunger Games. She had just got to the part where Clove was running towards Katniss!) "Sure! Ask away!" she smiled.

Chase felt his cheeks go even redder. "Can you help me with my fencing? I know it sounds pathetic because I'm a knight and all but your the best in the school."

"Sure, why not? I've already read this book and the next two a million times each!" **(A/N: I am literally in love with the hunger games and just finished reading Mockingjay yesterday!)** Darling replied. She got up and grabbed her sword as Chase readied himself. What!? He was about to swordfight with THE White Knight.

"Come on then, Chase!" Darling laughed. "you're acting like my brother!"

"Which one? I've got a feeling it's Dexter."

"Yeah. Come on! Please don't go easy on me, I can handle myself you know but I'm not gonna kill you!"

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about. I'm scared your brothers might think this is a date or something."

"If they do, I'll just tell Raven that Dexter's been obsessed with her since Year 6 at spellamentary and Rosabella that Daring can't go 10 minutes without his mirror!"

"Your brothers must _really_ love you!"

"Yeah, their favourite statement is: ' Her name is Darling Gracious Angellica Charming but she isn't any of those 4 things!'"

Chase and Darling kept on like this for another good hour or two before sitting down by a nearby tree to relax and watch the sun set.

"What bok were you reading?" Asked Chase.

"The Hunger Games," Replied Darling. "My brothers say I'm obsessed with it... well, I kinda am."

"I've seen the first one. Isn't that the one with the little girl from District 11 and the insane girl from District 2?" **(try and guess who I'm talking about!)**

"Yeah. The movies are great but the books are better. In the books, Cato actually acts like he cares about Clove but in the film, it seems like he wanted a cannon to go and her picture to be in the sky."

"Are you going with anyone to the Valentines day party?" Chase asked, hoping for a no.

"No. I've had Gus, Sparrow and Humphrey ask me around 3 or 4 times each," Darling replied.

"Darling Charming. Do You want to go to the Valentines Day party with me?" Chase asked, hexpecting a no.

"I-I'd love to," Darling stuttered. "See you Sunday!" Darling kissed Chase on the cheek, picked her book up then walked back to her dorm, leaving Chase lovestruck and speechless.

 **If anyone has any ideas for chapters, please tell me! Also sorry for the big gap between this chapter and the last!**


	3. Chapter 3: Valentines Day

Chapter 3: Valentine's Day dance!

 **I still own nothing except James Frost and this story. Also I know it's Valentine's Day TOMORROW. I'm just busy tomorrow.**

Chase was pacing the entire length of his and Alistair's dorm room. As far as he knew, Alistair was going with Bunny and he was perfectly calm. They had been on a date before anyway. On the other hand, Chase had more to worry about. Like:

His mom hated Darling as she was the White Knight.

This was his first date.

Darling might just want to go as friends, but Chase saw her as much, much, MUCH more than that. But Darling _DID_ kiss him when he asked her. Even if it was just on the cheek, it was still a kiss.

He was going on a date with Dexter and Daring's sister. The boys were kinda infamous for being really overprotective of her.

So apart from that, everything was going great! Chase took a couple deep breaths before walking out the door to pick up Darling. After a few minutes, he reached her dorm room.

" _Come on chase!"_ he thought. _"You can do this!"_

He knocked shakily and Darling opened the door. Long story short, Chase's jaw was now currently on the ground. Darling was wearing a sapphire strapless dress that was tight at the top and flowed like a normal prom-dress at the bottom. She wore her hair half up in a bun and the other half cascading down her back and framing her angelic face perfectly. Chase was speechless.

"H-h-h-hey D-D-Darling," he stuttered.

"Please calm down. You're gonna sound like Daring in a minute!" She giggled. Chase gave her a puzzled look. "He just came to pick Rosabella up and he was bumbling like a love-sick idiot!"

"That's not like Daring," Chase said.

"Oh, it can be. I've known him a lot longer than everyone bar our parents." Darling replied while locking up her dorm room. "Come on then. Unless you wanna spend the rest of the night outside my dorm room!"

Every couple at EAH was at Briar's Valentine's Day party. Dexven, Hopger, Dareabella, Huntlynn, Spoppy, Cold Swan (James & Duchess), Happle and Bunstair. **Let me know if I've missed anyone!**

As soon as Chase and Darling walked in, Angel with a shotgun by The Cab began playing.

" _Get out your guns,_

 _Battle's bugun,_

 _Are you a saint or a sinner?_

 _If love's a fight,_

 _I'm gonna die,_

 _With my heart on a trigger._

 _They say before you start a war,_

 _You better know what you're fighting for._

 _Cus, baby you are all that I adore,_

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an Angel with a shotgun,_

 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe,_

 _Just to keep you safe,_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _And I wanna live not just survive,_

 _Tonight."_

Chase and Darling were both humming along with the chorus as they walked in. Chase then pulled Darling over to a corner.

"Darling, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Um... Sure." Darling replied.

"I like you. As in, more than a friend. Do you like me in that wa-" Chase was cut off by Darling's lips on his own.

 _I'll take that as a yes, then._


	4. Chapter 4: Movie Night

Chapter 4: Movie Night.

 **Still don't own anything but i'm using a different program so I won't know how this will turn out. Also, I now have no spellcheck.**

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Chase Redford asked his girlfriend.

"I don't really mind. You always seem to ask me what _I_ want to do anyway," Darling said. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"I don't know. Whatch a movie?" Chase replied. He wasn't very decisive at the best of times. Let alone when it came to dates.

"What movie?" Darling asked.

"I don't mind," Chase answered. He then took a guess what his girlfriend was going to say. "As long as it's not The Hunger Games. Or Catching Fire. Or mockinjay part 1... or 2."

Darling giggled before kissing her boyfriend softly and meeting up with Raven to walk to class.

At 9pm, Chase and Darling met up in Chase and Alistair's dorm room to watch 'The Maze Runner'. Luckily for Chase and Darling, Alistair and Bunny were out on a date. The couple lay on the bed and cuddled together during the film. Half-way through, Darling fell asleep on Chase's shoulder. He smiled and brushed a strand of saphirre hair out of Darling's face.

 _"She must be a really big fan of The Maze Runner to fall aslep while everyone is actually in the maze and is about to be fighting a hex of a lot of Grievers!" Chase thought._

Darling began to wake up as the film got louder and louder. At one point, it got so loud with all of the screaming and shouting, she bolted awake.

"That's what you get for falling asleep at The Maze Runner!" Chase laughed as Darling shot him an "angry" look. He laughed even more at his (still half asleep) girlfriend.

When The Maze Runner had finished, Darling picked out a film.

"Mortal Instruments: City of Bones? Really?" Chase asked.

"Hey, we'll be watching The Fault in Our Stars or Beastly if you're not careful!" Darling threatened. With experience of living with boys, Darling knew they hated something with too much romance in anyway. Well, Daring did. Dexter... not so much.

She then got off Chase and put the DVD on. As much as he'd hate to admit it, Chase was actually enjoying the film. It had romance and horror as well so it wasn't too girly. One scene reminded him of The Hunger Games. No wonder Darling chose this film!

By the end that finished, it was basically mid-night and Darling was asleep again. Chase picked her up and carried her back to her dorm room. To his suprise, Rosabella wasn't back yet. He then tucked Darling in and kissed her on the forehead. The Red Knight then went back to his own dorm room to get some sleep.

 **Okay guys. I know it was a short Chapter but I really don't know how this is gonna turn out and sorry if it's really bad. You can check out my Hunger Games one because I know for a fact that went up.**

 **Also have any of you seen:**

 **Beastly**

 **Mortal Instruments: City of Bones**

 **The Maze Runner**

 **or any of The Hunger Games Seris?**

 **Also thanks for the review KittyCheshireLuv! DramaCutie, I know I posted the first Chapter twice originally. I'm just stupid like that! :)**

 **EAH HG GEEK.**


	5. Chapter 5: Triple Date

Chapter 5: Triple Date no #2

 **Guys, this is a random chapter cus I didn't know what to do. Also, if you are a fan of The Hunger Games, please read my Hunger Games story. It's about Peeta's sister going into the Hunger Games and losing everything. Something else: PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT TO DO CHAPTERS ABOUT! Also, I'd like to point out that I am not against lesbian/gay relationships. I really ship Kitzie and am 95% sure Apple has a crush on Darling. Charling is just my OTP.**

 **I STILL OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OCS.**

 **DRAGON GAMES SPOILERS!**

Chase, Darling, Rosabella, Daring, Raven and Dexter sat in Darling and Rosabella's dorm room. Dexven and Charling's 2nd triple date in about 3 weeks. Darling broke the silence.

"Okay, I know why you're all silent. Who here thinks I actually kissed Apple?"

Rosabella, Daring and Dexter raised their hands. Raven gave the other 5 teens a confused look and Chase looked like he was going to cry.

"What went on when I went to see my mom?" Raven asked. "Anyway, Apple told me Daring kissed her."

"No, it was Darling. _She_ kissed Apple. Not me," Daring said. At this point, Chase literally had tears running down his cheek.

"It was CPR." Darling objected, soundind like she was going to either lose her temper or cry. Maybe both.

Dexter nudged Raven gently and signalled that they should go. Dexven got up and silently walked out of the room.

"Darling, can you please tell me what happend?" Chase asked, attempting to stay calm. As calm as you could be if your girlfriend kissed another person. Let alone a girl.

"Apple broke the Evil Queen out of mirror prison so she'd get her happily ever after. Later on, the Evil Queen tricked Apple into a poisoned apple. Daring originaly kissed her... 4 times but she didn't wake up. Then we got into a conversation about our destinies. Briar the touched Apple's arm and she 1/2 woke up. I then checked her heartbeat and gave her CPR. Our lips touched and that must have been Apple's idea of a true loves kiss."

Chase turned to Daring and Rosabella. "Was it a kiss or CPR?" He asked.

"Looked like a kiss to me."

"You couldn't really tell."

Chase sighed. "Darling, we're through,"

Darling's eyes filled up with tears. Daring felt horrid as he was the one that said it looked like a kiss. He tried to move over to comfort his sister but she swiftly moved away from him. Darling then stood up and ran out of the door to the enchanted forest. Dexter and Raven suddenly walked in.

"What the hex happened and why is Darling crying?"

"Chase-" was all Daring could say before Chase stormed out of is ex-girlfriend's bedroom.

"-broke up with her because he still thinks Darling kissed Apple," Rosabella finished for her boyfriend.

Raven then stood up and ran after her friend. Dexter and Daring then went to stand up.

"No," Rosabella stopped them. "I know she's your sister and you care about her but a guy is the last thing she wants to see right now." Dexter and Daring sat back down.

Raven finally found her friend. Sitting on a bench in the enchanted forest and crying yet she still looked Charming. Darling looked up like she was about to say something but moved her eyes back to her Mirrorpod.

Raven looked at the screen. "Break-up songs?"

Darling nodded and pressed the play button.

I hate you, I love you- GNash ft. olivia O'Brien came on.

" _I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you,_

 _don't want to,_

 _but I can't put,_

 _nobody else above you._

 _I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you,_

 _you want her,_

 _you need her,_

 _and I'll never be her."_

"Well, that's depressing!" Raven tried to joke. "can't you put on... Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift? Both of us like that song and it's reasonably happy."

A couple taps and it was done.

 _"Just close your eyes,_

 _the sun is going down,_

 _you'll be alright,_

 _no one can hurt you now,_

 _come morning light,_

 _you and I'll be safe and sound."_

 **SSOORRRRYY! Sorry, I just had to write it. No romance is without it's arguements.**


	6. Chapter 6: Post Break-up

Chapter 6: Post Break-up.

 **HELLOOO! I AM BACK WITH CHARLING-NESS! Well, you can't really call it Charling anymore. I AM BACK WITH CHASE AND DARLING AFTER THEY BROKE UP! :(**

 **I STILL ONLY OWN EVE, MATTHE- WRONG STORY! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!**

"What if it actually was CPR?" Alistair asked his angry/heart-broken roomate. "I saw it and I'm pretty sure it wasn't a kiss."

"It wasn't CPR. Even Daring and Apple agreed with me." Chase yelled.

"So you believe her self-obsessed brother and the recipient of the CPR-"

"KISS!"

"- but not the person who did it, who also is your gir- ex-girlfriend now?" Alistair questioned.

"Yes because I've now learned that they are more truthful and reliable than Darling had ever been." Chase shot back. "Are you honestly taking her side?!"

Chase then stood up and left his room. "You know what? I'm going home. My mother hated Darling in the first place and now she hates her even more!"

"Darling, you can't just sit here and drown your sadness in The Hunger Games and muse-ic!" Raven told her friend.

"Why not?" Darling asked. "You did the same when you thought Dexpid was real."

Raven shrugged. "Can we at least play a different song? I hate you, I love you's been on for 20 minutes now."

Darling put on a new song: Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. Raven changed the song- No Happy Ending by MIKA. Realising the song, Raven changed it again. The girls went through: Stay with me by Sam Smith, Feel the light by Jenifer Lopez, Payphone by Maroon 5, Hello by Adele, Somebody to you by The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato, Bleeding love by Leona Lewis, Human by Christina Perri and You ruin me by The Veronicas.

"Do you actually have ANY happy songs on here?!" Raven asked. Darling giggled and put on a song. Fire 'n' Gold by Bea Miller.

 _"When you're stuck in,_

 _A moment,_

 _And your spark has,_

 _Been stolen,_

 _This is our time,_

 _To own it,_

 _So own it,_

 _'Cus baby we were born with fire 'n' gold in our eyes, eyes,_

 _With fire 'n' gold in our eyes, eyes._

 _Got lightnin' in a bottle,_

 _Hands on the throttle,_

 _Even in the dust we shine,_

 _With fire 'n' gold in our eyes, eyes._

 _There is something different about you and I._

"Much better!" Raven said. She then pulled her frind up. "You're going back to your dorm room!" Darling rolled her eyes and left the enchanted forest with Raven. They were walking past the castle-teria when Darling was so upset, she froze. Raven stopped to see what her friend was lokking at and then gasped...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

CHASE WAS FLIRTING WITH COURTLY!

Darling shook her head as tears ran down her face and she ran back to her room. Raven called after her but Darling didn't notice.

She then looked around and saw Cedar. _'This'll prove to Chase Darling wasn't lying!'_ She thought.

Chase, you're so adorable! I don't ever after know what I saw in Alistair!" Courtly giggled as Chase srtroked her hair behind her ear. Chase and Courtly then heard "Ah, ha!" and saw Raven behind them. And Cedar.

"Chase, we can prove that Darling wasn't lying!" Raven shrieked. "Cedar was there! Tell him what happened."

Cedar flicked her hair out of her face and began speaking about the Evil Queen poisoning Apple. "... and after Daring failed, Darling checked her heartbeat and then gave her CPR."

Chase gulped. "So Darling wasn't lying?"

...

 **I feel so evil ending like this! Also, thank you guys, for all of your support through these 6 chapters. I really appriciate it. And if anyone has any suggestions, please review or PM me because otherwise, I will have to ask my friends. And they REALLY aren't desicive!**

 **EAH HG GEEK!**

 **XOXO**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Charling Again?

Chapter 7: Charling again?

 **SORRY! I'm sorry for ending like that. Also, thank you for all the support you have given me. I also appreciate the patience you've had. Remember when I posted Chapter 1 again when I was meant to post Chapter 2? Good times :P !**

 **JT Cat** **~ Chase found out from Apple about the CPR/kiss as she was skipping around going: "DARLING CHARMING KISSED ME!" Obviously Chase would've noticed. Basically, Darling was filling Raven (and the readers :P) in on what had happened. ON WITH CHAPTER... SEVEN!**

 **I STILL OWN ZERO STUFF APART FROM MY OCS!**

 _"Cedar flicked her hair out of her face and began speaking about the Evil Queen poisoning Apple. "... and after Daring failed, Darling checked her heartbeat and then gave her CPR."_

 _Chase gulped. "So Darling wasn't lying?" "_

 _..._

"Wait. So Darling really DID give Apple CPR? You're sure she didn't kiss her?" Chase asked. "But everyone- including Apple- said it was a kiss."

"Chase." Ginger said. "Apple was asleep. How would she know what happened?"

After thinking about it for a bit, Chase then did the apropriate thing to do..

...smack his head off his locker. He stopped after 5 minutes as the girls told him to. His head hurt too.

"I need to go and apologise to Darling," The Red Knight confessed. "And get back together with her. Will she have me back?"

"We can't answer that. You'll have to ask her yourself." Ginger answered.

~~Darling and Rosabella's room...~~

Chase knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Darling called.

Luckily, Rosabella had gone out.

"Ch-ch-ch-Chase? Why are you here? Did you miss an insult when you dumped me?" Darling looked mad but she was also almost crying too.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. I asked arou- .. well, Cedar and Raven told me, that it actually was CPR. I should have believed you."

"When did you realise you made no sense?"

"When I asked Apple, who was asleep for the entire thing, and when Cedar told me. Then I felt like an idiot."

Darling giggled. The ex-couple then heared whispering outside:

"Shh! They'll hear us!" - Raven.

"I don't think they will. They're probably making-out or something!" - Ginger.

"Why are you so sure about them kissing already?" - Cedar.

"Because! Darling still likes Chase!" - Rosabella.

"I'm pretty sure she never stopped!" - Cerise.

Darling rolled her eyes at her friends then went to open the dorr, causing the 5 girls to fall into the room.

"Umm... _Heyyyy_ Darling." Raven said embarased. "What's happenin'?"

"I don't think I need to fill you in. You heard most of it!" Darling and Chase laughed.

"Sooooo..." Ginger said. "Is Charling real again?"

"I don't know." Chase turned his attenton to Darling. "Is it?"

Darling smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I suppose. As long as Chase promises not to accuse me of kissing someone else. And not to kiss anyone else himself!"

"Am I at least allowed to hug you again?" Chase asked. Darling's 5 nosy friends left. For real this time. Darling then nodded and Chase picked her up and spun her around. He then got really "adventurous" and kissed her. Darling jerked back, causing Chase to sadden. Hugely.

"Hey! I never said you could kiss me!" Darling said with mock anger. She then saw Chase's face. "Well, _now_ you can kiss me!"

Chase did.

When they eventually stopped, Chase asked her out on a "comeback date". Obviously Darling agreed. Hand in hand, they went to the enchanted forest.

Charling was together again!

 **Phew! I don't know how much longer I could stand these two being broken up! Incase you haven't noticed, I have a Hnger Games oneshot up! Please go check it out and I will upload Chapter 4 of Love, Pain, Die tomorrow. Also guys, I have a lot of couples oneshots I wrote over the summer. If you want to see any, let me know.**

 **I also wanna give a shoutout to the people that are either following this story or have favourited it:**

 **Drama** **Cutie EAH**

 **HunterHero416**

 **Luu1225**

 **Temporal Tempest**

 **JT Cat**

 **SmileyGirl3300**

 **Thank you SOOO much guys! Also, thanks for reviewing WyldClaw!**

 **Also review if you have any ideas!**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8: To Wonderland!

Chapter 8: To Wonderland!

 **I AM BACK AGAIN AND I HAVE CHANGED THE NAME OF THIS STORY BECAUSE SOMEONE POINTED OUT THAT THEY ARE NOT ALL ONESHOTS SO NOW THIS IS CALLED MISS CHARLING! Because it is told mainly from Darling's point of view. I also desparately need ideas for other chapters. Feel free to mix in some films/books/video games/ect. but I will only use them if I have heard of the franchise. And, if anyone thinks I should have more romance or something and I should change this story to a T,please tell me!**

 **Pickles: Yeah. Sometimes I feel really bad for Dex and Darling. Their brother is an ego-maniac most of the time! Also, Hopger is Hopperxginger, Happle is HumphreyxApple and HG stands for Hunger Games. Your reviews have really brightened my days! :)**

 **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY MANY, MANY,MANY,MANY,** **MANY** **OCS!**

"So, what do you want to do?" Chase asked Darling. "Also, before you say anything, WE ARE NOT WATCHING THE HUNGER GAMES!"

Darling rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She loved him but he could be a royal pain sometimes. "I don't know. You already rejected my suggestion,"

"Do you wanna met my mom then?" Chase asked.

Darling's eyes widened. "No thanks. I'm pretty sure we met."Chase gave her a puzzled look. "Y'know. WHEN SHE ORDERED YOU TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND THEN SHE ORDERED YOU TO KILL ME!"

 _Right._ Chase thought. _I forgot about that!_

~~In Wonderland...~~

"I told you I didn't want to go. You know she hates me too, so I have no idea _why_ you dragged me here." Darling complained.

"1. She doesn't hate you. 2. I dragged you here because Wonderland knows you as The White Knight. Not as Darling Charming." Chase said as he continued dragging Darling towards his home.

"Okay then," Darling spoke up. "At the weekend, YOU'RE meeting MY family!" She smirked at her boyfriend's facial expression. Petrified.

"H-h-howis that fair?" Chase asked. "Y-your brothers are in th mood to kill me right now!"

"Well," Darling started. "Your mom's in the mood to kill me so it seems pretty fair!"

Chase shrugged at the idea. "MOM! I'm home!"

Darling was shaking like a leaf. It wasn't her fault that Chase's mom hated her.

Chase led an extremely reluctant Darling into his mother's throne room. As soon as her brought his girlfriend into the room, The Red Queen glared at Darling. The princess looked at the floor.

"CHASE OSWALD REDFORD! WHY IN THE NAME OF THE HEXING LORD AESOP DID YOU BRING THE WHITE KNIGHT TO OUR PALACE? PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Y-yes-s sh-she is," Chase stuttered. "I know you don't like her bu-"

"NO BUTS! GET HER OUT!"

When they walked out, Darling was silent.

Chase turned to face his girlfriend."Darl, if you're upset about my mo-"

"Chase." Darling said. "It's not just your mom. Half of my family don't approve. Not as if that bothers me terribly, but still."

"Not to be disrespectful or anything, but I don't really care if people disapprove. You're happy, I'm happy and that's all that matters." The couple then sat down by a jubjub tree. Darling put her head on Chase's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around the princess.

"What shall we do?" Darling asked, looking at her boyfriend. "We have college in a few ye-"

Chase silenced Darling with a kiss. "Yeah. In a few years. That gives us plenty of time to just sit back, relax and enjoy High School. We don't exactly have to rush into anything."

The Charming princess giggled at her boyfriend's "we don't have to rush" speech.

"What?" Chase looked at her.

"Sorry," Darling replied. "You just kinda sounded like Dexter. Actually, Dexter crossed with a marridge counciller!"

The Red Knight then rolled his eyes. "Come on, then! We don't want your brothers getting suspicious!"

Darling noded. "Yeah. They sound more like my parents than my brothers."

Charling stood up and began to walk back to Ever After High.

When they get back though, they over-hear Dexter and Daring talking in Darling's room.

"I really don't think they'll last very long."

"You're right. Chase and Darling are just too different."

"Where's Rosabella anyway?"

"She's at an animal convention with Ashlynn."

Before Daring could finish speaking, Rosabella came over and the words that were said next hurt her dearly.

"I'm just using her to re-invent my image from vain to humble. She is the perfect girl to do it."

The Charming brothers then opened the door and saw a very angry knight and betrayed and devestated girls.

"D-Darling, R-R-Rosabella, Ch-Ch-Chase!" Dexter stuttered.

"I-I promise this isn't what it looks like..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **You have no idea how evil I feel right now. Also, thank you for all the support you've all ben giving me with this story. I also appreciate your patience for the long upload because I have major issues, trouble and news in my life right now. And...**

 **HAPPY WORLD BOOK DAY FOR TOMORROW!**

 **For those of you that want to know, I'll be coing as maysilee Donner from The Hunger Games! Have an amazing day/week/weekend ect.**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge part 1

Chapter 9: Revenge... part 1/2..

 **I am back guys! Sorry if it was really annoying. I was meant to upload this on... Saturday. I'm just playing too much Animal Jam. You should really go check it out. If you wanna add me, my names is: Eahhgeek13. So I know it's one of you, shout CUPCAKES! Now. Where were we? i also have a liv and maddie referance in here. tell me if you can spot it!**

 **I STILL OWN NOTHING!**

 _When they get back though, they over-hear Dexter and Daring talking in Darling's room._

 _"I really don't think they'll last very long."_

 _"You're right. Chase and Darling are just too different."_

 _"Where's Rosabella anyway?"_

 _"She's at an animal convention with Ashlynn."_

 _Before Daring could finish speaking, Rosabella came over and the words that were said next hurt her dearly._

 _"I'm just using her to re-invent my image from vain to humble. She is the perfect girl to do it."_

 _The Charming brothers then opened the door and saw a very angry knight and betrayed and devestated girls._

 _"D-Darling, R-R-Rosabella, Ch-Ch-Chase!" Dexter stuttered._

 _"I-I promise this isn't what it looks like..."_

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

"Okay, then." Darling said. She wasn't angry. Just disapointed. If anyone was going to say her and Chase weren't gonna last, she thought it would be Daring. "How did you mean it, then?"

Dexter and Daring looked at their sister and then at each other. Dexter opened his mouth; no words came out.

The Charming princess shook her head in disbelief. "I knew it." She turned away and ran to the common room.

"Darl, wait!" Dexter chased after his sister.

Daring looked towards his girlfriend. "Rose, I just-"

"Just don't bother. And don't call me Rose either." hot tears were streaming down the young Beauty's face. Rosabella ran down to the beast training and care classroom then just broke down. _How could he do this? I was so stupid. I can't believe I thought he loved me. He only cares about himself and his own image!_

When Daring finally caught up with Rosabella, he felt incredibly guilty.

"Rosabella, I don't even know why I said that." Daring explained. "Please. I'll do _anything._ Please just forgive me."

Rosabella sat up slightly. "Anything?"

Daring thought for a moment. _Anything? Was she worth it? he could always get another girl._

"Anything." Daring confirmed. "What'll it be?"

Rosabella's frown turned into a mischievous smirk. She was given control over _Daring Charming._ "Well," she started. "You have to..."

"Just tell me already!"

"Fine." She was suprised at Daring's eager-ness. " Dye your hair navy blue, go without your mirror for a week and...sing a Katy Fairy song in public!"

Daring's smug look faded. That was what Rosabella was aiming for.

"F-fine. i don't know how to dye hair, though."

"I can! I did the highlights in Briar's hair."

Darabella walked into Rosabella and Darling's bathroom. Rosabella already had the hair dye ready. A couple minutes later, a very blue-haired prince walked out.

"Now, hand me the mirror... oh, who am I kidding? Hand me the mirrors." Daring felt as though he was handing Rosabella his sanity.

 **He kinda was. Did you see him in mirror prison?**

 **Brooke! GET OUT MY STORY!**

 **FINE!**

Rosabella held her boyfriend's hand and lead him out of her room.

"Now, sing... Hot n Cold."

Daring gulped. This was gonna ruin his rep. Rosabella was worth it though.

 _"You,_

 _Change your mind,_

 _Like a girl,_

 _Changes clothes,_

 _And you,_

 _PMS,_

 _like a -,_

 _I would know..._

 _..'cus you're hot then you're cold,_

 _You're yes then you're no,_

 _you're in then you're out,_

 _You're up and down,_

 _You're wrong when it's right,_

 _It's black and it's white,_

 _we fight,_

 _we break up,_

 _we kiss,_

 _we make up."_

By the end, Daring was breathless. "Does this mean we're okay now?"

"maybe,2 Rosabella giggled. "You do have Rose privileges back, though."

Daring was glad they were on at least friendly terms.

 **Aaanndd it's done. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Hello: DO NOT BEAT YOUR TABLET UP! It's not your tablet's fault I'm lazy!**

 **Pickles: I'm glad I've found another Happle supporter! :) You have joined the small group that consists of You, My friend from school and Me!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Also, part 2 should be up Wednesday. If it's not, you have permission to hit me!**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge part 2

Chapter 10: Revenge part 2/2

 **Guys, I can't believe I got this up today! BTW, this goes on at the same time as pt 1.**

 **Apple Cider: My fave HG characters are Katniss, Prim, Rue, Maysilee and Finnick.**

 **GoCP: I kinda deserve it in your defence.**

 **Hello: Please tell me one AJ account so I can add you. I like chocolate too. :P**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OCS!**

As soon as Dexter reached the common room, he hesitated. If she was crying...

he was done for.

The younger Charming loved his twin dearly but niether him or Daring could handle their sister if there were tears. They usually just got Raven, Rosabella, Maddie or Apple. Dexter looked inside and saw Darling leaning on the arm of the sofa reading.

He cautiously sat down next to her.

Knowing someone had sat down, Darling looked up from her book. Dexter was extremely thankful that she wasn't crying.

"Darl, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. also, give me a warning next time. You basically made Dare and me die."

Darling still didn't look amused by her brother's 'funny' statement. "One, it was my room. Two.."

"What?" Dexter asked.

"I-I just..." Darling took a deep breath. "I expected Dare to say something like that. Not you of all people."

"You honestly thought he would say that?" Dexter said, shocked.

Darling noded. "K-kinda. He's never been that nice to m... either of us. But at least he got nicer to you. He still treats me like a 3-year-old helpless damsel."

The twins then sat in silence for a moment.

"I've just realised something really pathetic." Dexter said. "All my best friends are girls."

Darling looked up at him and found out it was true. For some reason, she giggled slightly. "Yeah."

He then named his friends: "Cupid, Raven, Ashlynn **(he stands next to her in roughly every episode!)** and you. I do have other friends you know!" Darling's facial expression made him feel the need to add the last statement.

"It's incredibly hard to get mad at you." Darling told her brother. "I mean, you said Chase and I weren't gonna last very long but for some reason, I can't get mad. Damn it!"

Dexter laughed. "Can we get back to the dorms now?"

The two stood up and walked back to Darling and Rosabella's room and met up with Darabella.

"Rose, have you for- why does my brother have blue hair?!" Darling asked. If she knew Daring correctly, she was pretty sure he'd never dye his hair.

"He said he'd do anything to get me to forgive him, so I told him to dye his hair blue, go without his mirrors for a week and sing a Katy Fairy song in public. I still can't believe he did all three."

Darling burst out laughing and high-fived her roomate. "Thanks for the idea. That's what I'm doing the next time they get on my nerves."

Daring and Dexter gave their younger sister a horrified look that caused her to laugh even harder.

"So, are we forgiven now?" Daring asked. The princesses looked at each other before coming up with an answer.

"Almost." Darling said.

The Charming brothers groaned. "What do we have to do now?"

Darling and Rosabella came up with a totaly embarassing plan.

"You have to let us do your make-up and you can't wash it off until Blondie sees it!"

The boys froze in fear. The girls led (well, dragged) them into their room to get make-overs.

A couple minutes later, Daring comes out with: red eyeshadow and lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, blush and high-lighter. Dexter comes out with the same but blue eyeshadow instead of red, and neon pink lipstick.

"Boys, you now have to go show Blondie and her mirror-pad your make-up, or we're doing it for you tomorrow too!"

Reluctantly, the boys walked over to Blondie, turning back to see Darling and Rosabella crying with laughter. At least they had learned to never do that again.

 **And.. I am done. It's currently 8:21pm where I am and I've been on Animal Jam for an hour and ten minutes. I was meant to meet my friends but they all ditched me! :(**

 **Guys, can you also please give me some ideas for future chapters as my friends are hopeless!**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11: Cupid's game

Chapter 11: Cupid's game.

 **HEY! I've had the idea for this chapter for so long, it's genuinely embarassing. I've done this with my dolls and basically done everything with it bar writing a FanFic chapter. I randomly came up with this idea when my friend and me were having a rant about how Mattel should hurry up and give Hopper a girlfrind (aka Ginger). They are semi-canon as in Bunny's diary, Ginger asked Hopper to the girls-ask-guys dance and he said yes. Also, there's not meant to be an e on the end of Theodor as he's the son of Thor that is** **not** **spelt T-H-O-R-E. :)**

 **I OWN NO THINGS EXCEPT MY MILLIONS OF OCS!**

It was 12pm and Darling's phone buzzed. It was a hext from Cupid:

'just got the best idea ever after to get Bunnstair, Spoppy and Hopger 2gether. can u plz get hopger, dexven and huntlynn then can u and chase meet me in my dorm?'

Darling hexted back a quick yes before running out to get her boyfriend and the other said people.

 **LATER...**

Bunnstair, Spoppy, Hopger, Dexven, Huntlynn, Charling, Briar, Duchess and Cupid and her boyfriend Theodor were all in Cupid's dorm room. Luckily, Blondie was out doing a broadcast on the new students from Oz.

"Guys, I thought we could play a little game." Cupid explained.

Darling continued for her friend. "Boys, close your eyes."

When the boys' eyes were closed, Cupid mouthed the girls. "Basically, you have to kiss your crush on the lips and he's got to guess who kissed him."

Ginger, Bunny, Poppy and Raven all went beet-red.

"W-we're n-not doing that!" whispered Poppy.

Cupid rolled her eyes. "I'll go first, then!"

She quietly moved closer to Theodor and pressed her lips against his. A few seconds later, they'd broken the kiss and Cupid was sittng on Theodor's lap with his arms around her waist. But Raven, Poppy, Bunny and Ginger stil wouldn't move.

"Looks like I'm going next," sighed Darling, who was already sitting by her boyfriend. She swiftly pulled Chase into a kiss that he happily returned.

Ashlynn did the same with Hunter before it was down to the 4 that wouldn't move.

"Raven!" Darling hissed for her friend to have the next go. Raven gave Darling a look that said "You're-one-of-my-BFFAs-but-I'll-still-kill-you." It was kinda pointless as everyone knew she didn't mean it. Raven breathed out heavily before locking lips with Dexter. Darling could see from the other side of the room that her twin's face lit up.

Raven, Darling, Cupid and Ashlynn got Bunny and Poppy to do it after what seemed like hours;Ginger wouldn't budge, though.

"I can't do it, I can't do it!" she saId. "What if he still likes Briar and-"

Poppy and Darling were tired of Ginger doubting herself, so they shoved her into Hopper (who caught her and was kissing her).

When they broke away from each other, Ginger glared at Poppy and Darling, who just laughed like maniacs. "What the hex?"

"Ginger, we all knew you were too shy to kiss him otherwise and I have to do Holly's hair at 3." Poppy said.

Ginger sighed at blushed bright-pink. Hopper then pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush evern more.

"This is cute and all guys, but-"

"But can we please go because it's wierd." Duchess interupted Briar. Not even waiting for and answer, she then grabbed Briar's wrist and pulled her out of the door.

"Duchess will always be Duchess."

"You can't blame her for being like that. She either dies or gets turned into a swan for the rest of her life, whereas Daring is like that when he hasn't looked in the mirror for an hour."

 **What did you think, guys? I know this wasn't as much Charling as there usually is, but let's be honest that we'll all drown in Charling if I carried on like that.**

 ***I NEED HELP!***

 **I really need a ship name for Cupid and Theodor and one for Briar and her boyfriend (Jamie). BTW, Jamie is the son of Little John.**

 **Also, if you haven't already, try and listen to Secret Love Song (Little Mix ft Jason Derulo) and Broken Arrow (Pixie Lott). Secret love song=Hopger and Broken Arrow=Darabella.**

 **Beastly (the movie Broken Arrow is from) screams Darabella for me. I also wanna go ahead and say... THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SPONSERED I JUST WANNA SAY A LOAD OF STUFF! :)**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12 Daring's favour

Chapter 12: Daring's favour

 **HEY GUYS! I just wanna get this out first. I have really important tests in... 24 school days so the updates may be on the short/slow , when I finish my HG fic, I'm starting an EAH one that my friend suggested.**

 **I ONLY OWN MY OWN OCS!**

"Dare, you gotta be kidding me."

"Sis, please. It's what the viewers want!"

"So they want me to embarrass myself on the MirrorNet?"

"Darl, I didn't mean it like that. Okay, would you rather do it with Chase or Dexter?"

"Do what?" Dexter and Chase asked as they approached the shouting siblings.

"Daring wants me to do the not-my-arms challange with one of you for 'Daring's Day'!" Darling complained. "Apparently, the viewers are desperate to see it."

"Who are you doing it with 'cuz YOU have got to do it either way." Daring told his sister.

"Knowing that Dexter can't tell the difference between blush and eyeshadow, I'm gonna have to go with Chase. No offence, Dex."

"Non taken, but please. Tell me the difference 'cuz I legit do not know." Darling then rolled her eyes at her twin before Daring pulled Darling, Chase and the magical mirrorpad to his dorm room.

"Today, my admirating viewers,I have a special treat. No, not taking my shirt off," Darling gagged at her brother's words. "But my baby sister, Darling Charming, has agreed to do the not-my-arms challange,that you all wanted, with her boyfriend!"

Darling shook her head and mouthed "Help me!" at Hopper. He was about to go and see if he could find Ginger, but this was too good to be missed.

"Also, she is not allowed to tell him what anything is." Daring added.

Darling then handed over her make-up to Chase and 'agreed' to let her boyfriend go.

"Right, first I'm gonna start with some concealer."

Chase grabbed blusher. She later ended up looking like a strawberry.

"Next, I'm going to go with a tad of bronzer and highlighter."

The Red Knight grabbed concealer and lip-gloss.

"R-right. Now, I am going with some eyeshadow primer,"

On went the eyebrow pencil.

"Next is eyeshadow. I'm going to go with a nice silver, I think."

At least Chase got that bit right.

"Lip-liner, now!"

Darling sighed as her boyfriend lined her lips with eye-liner.

"And now some lipstick. I physically can't get that wrong!" The Charming Princess glared at Chase, who laughed sheepishly.

"I think I'm now gonna tie my hair up so it doesn't get stuck to my make-up. I think I'll braid it."

Oh, how Darling regreted those five words. It was more of a I've-just-been-dragged-through-a-bush-backwards-thingy-majig than a braid. She then sighed again before letting her boyfriend do the mascara.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes while I'm doing this so I won't poke my own eyes out!"

Chase then applied the mascara as carefully and gentally as he could, not wanting to hurt his girlfriend.

By the end of the challenge, Darling thought she looked like a human train-wreck. "This is the last ever time I am ever being on Daring's Mirrorcast or letting Chase do my make-up."

To Darling, Hopper and Dexter were being really unhelpful as they were just standing at the door, dying with laughter.

"I'm so getting them back for this..."

 **Guys, as I was editing the top AN, it randomly started deleting my text. It may just be lag, but please tell me if it happens to you. Also, I am taking ideas for Darling's revenge on Hopper and Dexter. To be honest, I have zero ideas for what I could do. PLZ HELP MEH!**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13: Tutoring Chase

Chapter 13: Tutoring Chase.

 **Okay, before anyone says anything, this chapter was inspired by the fact I have massive tests in 20 school days and I also have writer's block as my friends are pretty useless. Also, if you've read 'A semi-Charming kind of life' you'll know about Darling's intellegence.**

 **I ONLY OWN OCS.**

"Now, students," Said Mrs Her Majesty The White Queen. "I will now give you your grades on your Crown-culus thronework." She then went around giving the students thier thronework and telling them the grades.

"Darling Charming...A+, Humphrey Dumpty...A, Dexterous Charming...A, Alistair Wonderland...A, Raven Queen...B+, Jillian Beanstalk...B, Duchess Swan...B, Bunny Blanc...B, Ashlynn Ella...B, Hunter Hunterman...B, Madeline Hatter...B, Elizabeth Hearts...B, Daring Charming...C, Sparrow Hood...D and Chase Redford...an F!"

Chase's eyes widened in horror as he heard his score. "Mrs Her Majesty The Whie Queen? Can I please ask you a question about my grade?"

The White Queen walked over to him. "There is nothing wrong with your grade. This is what your work is worth so therefore is the grade you get."

Chase was left stuttering as his Crown-culus teacher walked over to Daring as class was dismissed.

Noticing the sad/confused look on Chase's face, Darling walked over to her boyfriend. "Is this about your grade?"

"Yeah. I just don't know what I did wrong. I also didn't know you were a genius."

Darling rolled her eyes. "I'm not a genius, I just pay attention in class and pick up things creepily quickly. I also help my father do the financing so that helps a lot."

Chase looked at the floor. "I do pay attention in class. Does admiring your girlfriend count?"

"Chase, I'm serious. Look, I can tutor you if you want, but only if you promise to pay attention."

Chase laughed. "Okay. But seriously, Darl. You're not my mother."

After school had ended, Chase met his gorgeous girlfriend in her dorm room.

"Chase, you've got to promise to pay attention to what I'm saying or I will seriously kick you out."

"You can't do that. I'm your boyfriend!"

"So?"

Chase quickly settled down on her bed whilst wrapping and arm around her waist and reading the math hextbook infront of her. When he had read the chapter on algebra, Darling decided to give him some to answer.

"What's 9n + 9 = 90. What is n?"

Chase thought carefully. "9?"

Darling nodded. "See, you're getting the hang of this. I'll make you a worksheet now for you to do and bring it back to me by Wednesday." The sheet read:

Find the value of n in each equation.

1\. 34n+12=80

2\. 13n+230=269

3\. (15n)+(24x3)=147

4\. 45% of 12n=27

5\. (3n)+12-(10-3)=29

 **BTW, you can answer these if you want and I'll tell you the answers in the next chapter!**

On Wednesday, Chase was pacing back anf forth across his dorm room. "What if I get them all wrong? What if she thinks I'm too dumb for her? What if-"

"CHASE REDFORD!" Alistair shouted. "You're not too dumb for her and it's highly unlikely she'll leave you over some math. Now for Godmother's sake, please take the dang thing back to her and stop talking!"

 _"Yeah,"_ Chase thought. _"It's just some stupid Crown-culus."_

He then walked over to his girlfriend to hand her the paper. "I don't know how well I did."

"But at least you tried." Darling replied. "I tried tutoring Daring once and he thought he was "too cool" for it."

When it was time for the Crown-culus test, Chase sat down, did the test and passed! Partly because of Darling tutoring him and partly because he was consintrating on the work, not Darling!

 **Sorry if this was really wierd. I'm running out of ideas and if I can't think of any, I may put the story on pause as I have writer's block. SO PLEASE SUGGEST STUFF!**

 **GoCP: Yeah. Exams really suck. The only awesome parts are: we get tons more free time when we've finished and we get excused from being grumpy because of the tests! :)**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14: Zoo Madness

Chapter 14: Zoo Madness.

 **Thank you to KittyCheshireluv for suggesting this. I have a critical case of Writer's block for this story so please suggest some ideas. They can be anything from really depressing to physically insane!** _ **P.S minor MJpt2 spoilers.**_

 **STILL ONLY OWN OCS! I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES EITHER!**

 **Answers to questions:**

 **1\. 2**

 **2\. 3**

 **3\. 5**

 **4\. 5**

 **5\. 8**

 **Also, I'm sorry if these are wrong. I don't think they are anyway.**

"As I am now a crownculus genius, what shall we do?"

"Don't get too bigheaded." Darling laughed at her boyfriend. "You won't be able to get in your dorm room."

"Ha, ha,ha. Very funny. Shall we just go to the zoo or something?" Chase responded.

Darling shrugged. "Why not? Daring's doing community service there too, so it'll be fun to torment him."

When they got to the zoo, Chase froze. "Umm... they don't have Rattle snakes, d-do they?"

"Wait, you are a knight... and you're scared of a snake?" Darling questioned as Chase went bright red. "You do know they are in enclosures, right? They aren't gonna eat you."

As they soon approached the first enclosure, Chase went deathly it wasn't a Rattlesnake that was staring him in the face. "Wh-what the hex is that?!"

Darling turned around. "It's a mutt, stupid," Chase gave her a confused and offended look, causing Darling to roll her eyes. "Y'know. From The Hunger Games?"

"I thought the mutts were wolves..dogs...whatever they were. Not lizards."

Darling sighed in frustration. "There are different mutts. The tribute/wolf mutts, Tracker Jackers, Mockingjays, Jabberjays, the Saber-toothed Baboon things and these Lizards."

One pale mutt approached the glass and screeched. "KATNISS! WHERE'S KATNISS?!"

"Wait,"Chase said. "Why are they here if they are from The Hunger Games?"

"I-I don't know. There is physically no way they could get from Panem to here. Cressida, Messalla, Gale, Finnick, Peeta, Katniss and Pollux killed most of them anyway. And the ones they didn't, Katniss blew up with the Holo when she was putting Finnick out of his misery."

Suddenly, Ashlynn and Rosabella approached the knight couple.

"Are you checking out the Hunger Games mutts?" asked Ashlynn. "They're the only ones of their kind."

"How'd they get here?" Chase asked.

"No one knows. They just appeared last week and we helped round them up into enclosures."

Then the mutts began to sound like a certain guitarist and and a poetic frog.

"We got 'em good!" Sparrow shrieked while playing his beloved guitar.

"I can't believe we got away with being off school for a week!" Hopper said.

"You didn't" Darling said. "The staff have been looking for you, Ginger and Poppy were in tears and you have detention for a month when you get back."

Hopper then turned to Sparrow. "See, I told you this was a bad idea!"

Sparrow shrugged at the burgundy haired prince. "True. But we look smokin' in these skin-tight suits!" The girls gagged and were trying to think of a single thing Poppy saw in this guy that was appealing.

"Yeah, you two should get back to school before I hext Blondie and tell-"

"Okay, okay we're going, we're going!" the boys said as they ran off. "Just please don't tell Blondie!"

Rosabella turned to Darling. "This must be what it's like to live with Daring. I had no idea. I feel so sorry for you! Just please don't tell Daring I said that!"

"Don't tell me you said what?" Daring asked as he wrapped his arms around Rosabella's waist.

His girlfriend giggled nervously. "N-nothing." Darabella turned to Darling.

Darling thought for a moment before opening her mouth. "Sparrow and Hopper were dressed up as mutts from Mockingjay Part 2 and Sparrow started acting like you then Rosabella said she felt sorry for me because I live with you." the Charming Princess quickly backed behind her boyfriend.

"Darling Charming, I swear to hex I'm gonna kill you!"

 **This was more random than I expected. But who else could see Sparrow doing that and Hopper dragging him into it?**

 ***IMPORTANT FOR GUEST REVIEWERS!***

 **I am on holiday from the Saturday coming to the Saturday after and we may not have WiFi. If we do, I will write on my profile telling you so as I don't want anyone's review to be deleted. Thanks!**

 **Pickles: I know about Ben. But I am seriously mad in real life!**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15: Beach Confessions

Chapter 15: Beach confessions

 **I AM BACK! I'm sooo soo soo soo SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in...**

 **22 DAYS!**

 **I've been really busy and I am so appauled that I'm only updating** **now** **.**

"Darling," Chase said, approaching his girlfriend. "D'you want to go on a date later?"

Darling turned to Chase. "Umm... sure, why not? Any special reason?"

The Red Knight flushed crimson. "N-no. Not r-really. Gotta go, see you at 7, love you!"

"Well, that was wierd." Darling muttered. "There's definitely something wrong."

Darling realised Chase had been acting wierd all day:

When they walked to crownculus, he wouldn't look her in the eyes.

When she sat by him at lunch, he wouldn't speak to her.

After Chemythstry, he avoided her like the plague.

 _"What is wrong with him?"_ Darling wondered.

Later that night, Chase picked Darling up but wouldn't speak much. When they arrived at Mirror Beach, Darling sat him down on a bench near the sea.

"Chase," she said softly. "What's wrong?"

The Red Knight averted his eyes away from the Charming Princess. "N-nothing. Why'd you ask?" He gave it away even more when a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm serious, Chase. Please talk to me 'cus I'm really worried."

Chase wiped his eyes before taking a deep breath and sighing. "Why do you love me?"

Darling's eyes widened. "Why are you asking me?"

He shook his head. "Because, all day, I've had Sparrow, Gus, Humphrey and Daring come up to me and say that you rejected basically every guy. Then it got me thinking, 'why would the famous Darling Charming love me?' and when I figured that you probably don't, I just gave up loving you."

Darling was silent. Chase turned to see Darling almost crying.

"It's true, then. I am like Daring. No one will actually love me just because of my stupid reputation. You really don't trust me, do you?"

"What do you mean I don't trust you?"

"When I gave Apple CPR, you kept saying that it was a kiss, even though I told you countless times it wasn't."

"Sorry, but Apple was running around saying that you kissed her."

"She was asleep! How in the name of hex would she know what I did?! Raven had to tell her it was me who woke her up, not Daring!"

"And didn't you have a boyfriend before me?"


	16. Chapter 16: Heart-To-Sword family talk

Chapter 16: Heart-To-Sword family talk.

 **Heyyyyyyyyyyy! I just want to say something. I have a huge week of tests in a couple weeks so updates may mostly start being on weekend or whenever I have time.**

 **Rainbow Swirl: HEY! I read that story too! I still don't get how Maddie ate the poision Ivy...**

 **This was suggested to me by one of my best friends, Tiana. THANKS T!**

 **DONT EVEN OWN THE CHAPTER IDEA THIS TIME!**

"Chase," Lizzie called as she walked over to her cousin.

"Yeah, what is it?"

The Queen-Of-Heats-To-Be took a deep breath before speaking. "You need to break up with Darling."

"What?!" Chase shouted. "Why?"

"Because," Lizzie continued. "Charmings are the worst romantic partners in the entire of fairytale exsistence. They are unreliable, self-centred and two-timing jerks!"

Chase grew red with fury. "Y'know, Liz. I've broken up with her once and we almost broke up on Monday! I know my mom hates her and her family hates me but, still. Anyway, you're dating Kitty and her mom destroyed most of Ever After!"

"Temporarily!" Lizzie said through gritted teeth. "And it's not _her_ fault!"

"Exactly! It's not Darling's fault her brother is an idiot!"

The Hearts/Redford cousins stormed away from each other, both trying to find their girlfriends.

Chase finally found Darling and embraced her tightly.

"If your cousin tried to pressure you into breaking up with me," he said. "Would you?"

Darling wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him.

"No. Because I don't give hex what they... think. Wait, did Lizzie...?"

Chase noded. "Because all Charmings are 'two-timing jerks.'"

"Hey, not my fault that my brother is a player!" Darling said. "I've had a boyfriend before you, but never two simultaniously. And neither has Dexter. Raven's his first girlfriend for god-mother's sake!"

"I don't think you've ever told me. Who was your ex?" Chase asked.

The Charming Princess sighed. "You know Duchess' boyfriend, James Frost?"

Chase noded.

"Yeah," Darling said. "Him. He cheated on me by claiming he was going to meet the guys, but instead, he was making out with Duchess."

"Wow, that's bad." Chase muttered before Darling rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I then vowed to never get another boyfriend until I knew the guy thoroughly first and that he wasn't gonna cheat on me."

"That reminds me, " Daring said as he walked past. "If you upset her, you're dead!"

Darling smirked. "DARING HAS BRAC-!"

Daring swiftly covered his sisters mouth.

"Wow," Chase said. "Don't most boyfriends get that from the father not the brother?"

Darling pushed Daring's hand away from her mouth. "Not in my family. You do know that Dare's the least over-protective sibling?"

Chase's eyes widened. "No way is Dex..."

The siblings noded. "He's ridiculous."

"Anyway, Dare. Haven't you gotta go make some girls swoon?"

"Very funny, Darl. Very funny!" Daring said as he walked away from the couple.

"Oh, and Chase," Darling said. "Don't go thinking you're forgiven for shoving me into the sea!"

"Okay then, Princess. What's my punishment?"

Darling grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Meeting my family!"

Chase went vampire pale. "Why do you hate me?!"

She laughed hysterically. "I don't. You made me meet your mom, so you're meeting mine! It's only fair!"

"Hey," Chase objected. "I didn't know my mom hated you!"

Oh, really?" Darling said sarcatically. "When she ordered you to kill me you didn't get the message?"

Chase laughed. "Okay! Wanna do some sparring?"

"Duh! But if you think this gets you off the hook, you're sorely mistaken!"

 **CHAP 16 IS DONE PEOPLE! Also, I kinda have this problem at school. This girl who's 3 years younger than me is really gettting on my nerves. She started off as my friend but she always has me comng home in a terrible mood. She has a problem with ALL of my friends, takes thinks way to hard and...**

 **the song Crybaby by Melanie Martinez is lterally her theme song!**

 **She wonders why she has no friends when she insults me and mine and gets really upset if you say the slightest thing. Any advice, anyone?**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17: Meet the Charmings

Chapter 17: Meet The Charmings

 **I'M SO SORRY I'VE NEGLECTED THIS STORY AND FOCUSED ON MY HUNGER GAMES ONE I'M SO SORRY! :'( PLS DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Yeah. I'm really sorry. 20th March was the last time I updated. I'm sorry. I know I've said it like 8 billion times, but I genuinely am. I have a suprise though...**

 **You'll have to wait until the end!**

 **I DON'T OWN EAH! ONLY DASHING, DESTIN, DETERMINED,DAUNTLESS,DEDICATED,DEPENDANT,DEVOTED AND DUTIFUL ECT.**

"Chase, just get a move on!" Darling called out. "I don't have all day!" The Charming Princess turned around to see her boyfriend standing nervously by the door to Ever After High. She quickly ran down to him.

"Hey," she said softly. "You okay?"

Chase looked at the floor. "Not really. I'm petrified to meet your family which, by the way, will probably hate m-"

Darling shut him up with a swift, soft kiss.

"Shut up." she said. "My parents won't disapprove of you because you're a knight and a stickler for rules. So you're probably my parents idea of a perfect boyfriend for me. My dad's staying at school, anyway."

"Yeah, but how long does it take to get over there?" he asked.

"I don't know. Two, three hours maybe. Why?"

"That's two, three hours stuck in a carridge with your brothers!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Raven, Rosabella and me are in there too and, believe me, I'll make sure they behave. Now, come on!"

Chase reluctantly followed Darling into the Charming carridge and sat next to her. Raven sat the other side of Darling, Dexter opposite her and Daring next to him, who sat by Rosabella too.

"Are you ready?" the chauffeur called. The teens noded and soon they were off on a painfully silent 2 hour journey.

"Isn't this lovely weather we've been having?" Daring asked to attempt to break the silence.

Everyone in the carridge, including Chance, Mr. Cottonhorn, P-hawk, Adelita and Nevermore, just stared at him.

"Really? That's all you could think of?" Dexter asked his brother. "What the weather's been like? Incase you hadn't noticed, it rained like hex earlier. I'd say it was raining cats and dogs but I'm scared it'll offend Chance."

"Darling, can I ask something?" questioned Rosabella. "It's a bit random."

"Can't be as random as my brother, so knock yourself out."

"How many brothers do you have?" Rosabella asked.

"Including these two lunatics, ten."

"Ten?!" Rosabella, Chase and Raven almost chocked. "Are you te only girl?"

"Sadly, yes. There's eleven of us and I'm the only hexing girl."

"Yeah, now you know why we go to a boarding school," Daring exclaimed. "And I'm presuming that's the reason Darling's a knight."

"Yeah, that's kinda our fault." Dexter agreed.

Darling noded. "They're not wrong."

Finally, the Charming siblings and their romantic partners arrived at Charming Palace VII.

"Why is it Charming palace seven?" asked Raven.

"There's a lot of Charming families." replied Dexter.

The not-so Evil Quenn noded. "Just out of curiousity, how many cousins do you guys have?"

"Fifty-five." Darling replied. "Every Charming family has eleven kids. That we're relatyed to, anyway."

The friends then slowly approached the palace, before Raven abruptly burst into tears.

"You guys go in, I've got her," said Dexter before whispering to Raven comfortingly and cuddling her.

"Your Majesties," bowed a guard as they passed him. "Are these your significant others?"

Darling and Daring noded.

"And where is Dexterous and his significat other?" the guard questioned.

"They are coming," replied Daring. "They just had a small hold-up."

The guard noded and the group continued forth into the palace.

Chase and Rosabella stood in complete awe as they steppede inside. It was beautiiful. Diamond chandeliers, crystal white walls, velvet rugs, intrecate tapestries. And four young boys running riot.

"DARLING AND DARING ARE HOME!" yelled one.

All of a sudden, another four ran down the stairs, proceeding to ambush Daring and respectfully hug their sister.

"Guys," Darling introduced. "This is Chase and Rosabella. Chase, Rosabella, this is Dashing, Destin, * **Determined, Dauntless** , Dedicated,Dependant, Devoted and Dutiful. My eight other brothers."

"Darling's got a boyfriend!"

"Daring's got a girlfriend!"

"Darling and Chase sitting in a tree," started Dashing. "Doin' something they shouldn't be. Starts with an S, ends in an-"

Darling swiftly covered his mouth. "I swear to godmother, Dash, if you don't shut your mouth this hexing instant, I will tell Alicia every single thing you've said and done. Dexter's girlfriend has depression and is in tears as she's so scared. So I swear if you say anything out of line, you're dead. Got it?"

Dashing fearfully noded. "Sorry," he apologised to his sister and her boyfriend.

Daring turned to Chase. "Still think she's a perfect angel?"

The Red Knight shook his head. "Not in the slightest.

Just then, Dexter walked in with his arm around Raven who was leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'm fine, now," Raven said. "This place just triggered Legacy Day memories."

"Shall we go meet your parents, then?" Rosabella asked.

"Yeah. And it's just our mom, who is as rebellious as Darling so there's nothing to worry about."

Raven noded. The six friends walked in to the throne room and had a nice, civilized conversation with the Queen.

"Don't worry, dear," she said to Raven. "I'll tell my husband to lay it off."

"Th-thank you," Raven said softly.

"Why don't you all go upsatairs and hang out?" she said.

"Who's room are we going into?" asked Chase.

"How 'bout we play Truth or Dare in my room?" Darling suggested. "That should get everyone's legs working again."

 **So yeah. That's the suprise! EVERYONE PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES FOR:**

 **DARLING**

 **DARING**

 **DEXTER**

 **RAVEN**

 **ROSABELLA**

 **DASHING**

 **DESTIN**

 **AND DETERMINED! You don't have to have an account to suggest some.**

 *** I'm a huge Divergent and Undertale fan too and I couldn't help myself. XD**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	18. Chapter 17 an plz send in dares!

AN

 **Okay, I just wanna say I can't update this until I have more dares, so can you pls, pls,pls send in more dares!**

 **Ellie**

 **xox**

 **(Thats my real name)**


End file.
